


You'll never be alone

by catedourado13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Arrow Family, Canary - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Kid Flash - Freeform, Nyssara, Romance, Spitfire - Freeform, Superheroes, The Flash - Freeform, teenager ninja assassin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catedourado13/pseuds/catedourado13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the way I imagine Artemis Crock in the universe of the Arrow and Flash show. English is not my native language. Please be gentle and comment back :) Artemis thought she would never find a place to call home, until he appear in the most annoying way in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your training has just begun

Knock-knock.

Nyssa looked up from her chair in the main room of the League of Assassins’ home, in Nanda Parbat. Annoyed by the interruption on her time of reflection, she exhaled loudly before speaking.

“Come in… “

A trainee from the League walked in and made a curtsy, before looking in her eyes.

“My lady, Tigress has return.”

Nyssa straight up in her chair, her eyes glowing with excitation. Her heart started racing. It wasn’t easy for something to bring the Heir of the Demon to the edge of her calm and cold nature.

“Bring her in. NOW.”

Stepping back, the trainee exit the room, only to return with a young woman by his side and then leaving the room. She bow to Nyssa and got in one knee, one arm across her chest, a fist in the ground and her head low. Nyssa studied the young woman, her suit was orange and black and she was wearing a mask, so Nyssa couldn’t see her face. She couldn’t figure it out what the young woman was feeling. Then she saw her blond hair, cut a little down by her shoulders and Nyssa’s heart almost skipped a beat. Trying to stay calm, Nyssa seat back on the chair and linked her fingers.

“Stand-up”

The young woman raised, looked Nyssa in the eyes, but didn´t flex any muscles.

“Take off your mask”

The young woman obeyed, putting her mask on her belt and crossing her hands behind her back. Nyssa stand up and walked to the girl, examining her. She was different from the last time they saw each other. Full grown up, the girl was lean and athletic. Her olive skin glowed to the lights of the candles that circled the room they were. Those ripped grey eyes were fixed on a point straight ahead from her. Nyssa stopped in front of the woman and looked in her eyes. Her face was a blank page.

“You are taller”

The girl couldn’t contain a grin. Nyssa open her arms and before she could realize they were hugging. They stepped back, with Nyssa still holding the girl’s arms. She didn’t want her to disappear on her again.

“Artemis, you look so grown up!” Nyssa slap Artemis on her bicep “Why would you run away!? Didn’t you thought on how preoccupied I was? Returning from Starling City and realized you packed your things and ran?”

The girl simply smile.

“I have missed you too, Nyssa”

“Where were you?”

“With my mom…” Artemis’s face changed from a juvenile smile to a suffering and holding back tears’ face. Nyssa notice this and caress her arm.

“Come, we shall talk about your adventures over tea”

 

Nyssa lead Artemis to her room, where they seat looking through the balcony to the mountains, each one of them with a cup of tea in their hands. Artemis looked around the room. Nothing had changed. She felt nostalgic, a knot in the stomach was beginning to grown, as she remembered all the good memories she spend in this walls. Although something, or someone was missing.

“Where’s Sara?”

Nyssa looked Artemis in the eyes and reach to her hand.

“Little one… Can I still call you little one?” Artemis smiled and nodded “A lot has changed since you have been gone. Sara returned to Starling City and was killed.”

“What?? How could you not tell me? Who killed her? I want his head!!” Artemis rose from the floor and closed her hands in fists, her all body shaking with anger.

“Wait, Artemis, she was resuscitated… Against my will, but her sister’s heart was in the right place. Sara is okay, traveling with a team through time.”

“What?” Artemis seat on the floor again. “Time travel? Nice. Does she visits?”

Nyssa looked at the floor and again to the mountains.

“Still waiting for that one…”

“I’m sorry, Nyssa. I didn’t know”

“Don’t worry, little one. Now, tell me about you. Still dating that ice block?”

Artemis laughed loudly. 

“Cameron? You never liked him. Did you?”

“Oh, please little one. Sara and I never thought he was good enough for our little girl. We try to scare him, but the boy never understood. So stupid…”

“Well” Artemis lower her head to rest on Nyssa’s shoulder. “You don’t have to worry about him anymore.”

“About time!” Nyssa smile and kissed the top of Artemis head. Taking a deep breath, Nyssa spoke something that has been troubling her for the past 3 years. “Why did you left, Artemis?”

Artemis rose from the ground again, turning her back to Nyssa. When she faced her again, tears where rolling down her face.

“You left me! After you promise you’ll never do that! I was nine years old when I met you, my mother had just went to prison, my sister left me and my father brought me to your door, so I could learn from the best and then, left. All my life people have left me behind. Then I thought I had found a family with you and then with Sara, and you two also left.   You guys didn’t even say goodbye or asked me to come with you… And I felt all alone again. I couldn’t bear it. So it was my time to left. I never thought I would be back, but my father told me about the League being torn to two sides. He is fighting alongside with Malcom Merlin. I came here to swear my allegiance to you. To fight by your side.”

Nyssa stood up. She was known to be ruthless, merciless and cruel, but that little girl in front of her… She could just pout and Nyssa would fall on her knees and give Artemis the world. She had always have a soft spot for the girl. Nyssa run to her and hugged her tight, resting her chin on top of Artemis head.

“I am so sorry, little one. I never thought you would feel like we abandoned you. I was just trying to bring Sara home, yes, I should have talked to you first, but you know how adults are. Never thinking about the consequences of their actions.”

Artemis step back and looked Nyssa in the eyes.

“You still treat me like a child. Always have. When in mission Sara would compromise her own safety so that I wasn´t near any kind of danger. I have completed my training with the League, I am an exceptional sword fighter and archer. You know who my father is, how he treat me. When I was with my mother she wanted me to forget all about my pass, she wanted me to live a normal live. Can you imagine that? But I managed it. But it was never my live, my live is here. Fighting!”

Nyssa smiled sadly and caress Artemis face with her hand.

“You are almost right in everything, little one. Except in one thing… Your training isn’t complete. You know why? You still want to prove yourself, to distingue yourself from your parents. I know you have killed people, but you are too much like Sara. Your ability to kill and your caring soul are in conflict. Come, we should leave soon”

Artemis was startled by the Nyssa’s last words.

“Where are we going?”

“We are going to see a friend”.


	2. Trip to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis training with the league through the years. A lot of Nyssara. A lot of fluff

Trip to the past

 

The first time Artemis walked in Nanda Parbat she was only nine years old. Her father was determined in making her an assassin, a weapon he could later use. He had been training her since she was three years old. Now he wanted an upgrade on her training: The League of Assassins. His part-time work place. Now it was only the two of them and her father was ready to ditch her and move along with his work.

The League was always accepting new members. The Great One, The Demons Head: Ra’s Al Ghul was the leader of the League. When Artemis and her father arrived at his door, he was pleased. Training a child was easy. Their minds are easily broken and their loyalty to the League was craved into them since childhood. He already knew Artemis and her previous training. He also thought she would be a great weapon if trained the right way. That’s why he would instruct his best warrior to be personally in charge of Artemis’s training. His own daughter, Nyssa Al Ghul.

Meeting Nyssa was frightening. Dress with a dark red pants and a black long leather jacket, with a hood and a face mask covering her nose and mouth, she walked like a predator. Always ready to engage in battle. Artemis count five weapons in her: a bow with arrows, a sword, two knifes at her ankles and a dagger in her belt, but she knew she was carrying a lot more under her clothes, concealed to the eye.

“Sportsmaster.” She greeted when she arrived next to them.

“This child is Sportsmarter’s younger daughter. She will be completing her training under your command.”

Nyssa looked at Artemis without showing any kind of feelings. She studied her. Artemis was terrified, she wanted to hide behind her father, but she knew better. He would never protected her, he was the reason she was there. He had always screamed at her, told her she was weak and pathetic. She would never back down from a challenge and the League was one.  

Nyssa bow her head to her father.

“Come, girl”

Artemis followed her without looking back. Her father didn’t say anything, he was never one to say goodbye. Looking down, it became difficult to swallow, Artemis knew her life was about to change.

For the next few months, Artemis was locked down in a dark dunged. In the beginning, Nyssa would walk in, give her food and leave, without talking to her. Then, she would fight her and throw cold water on her. By the end, Artemis could hear Nyssa long before she was near the dunged and could anticipate her moves in the dark.

The physical training was next. It was nothing compared to her father’s training. She could tell Nyssa was impress. She would stand in the cold, arms stretched with one bucket of ice in each hand for forty-eight hours, she climbed the mountain, time after time, she would hang upside down, fighting and trying to escape the cords that kept her captive. Every day, she would fight hand by hand with Nyssa.  Every night she had classes with other kids, learning different languages and being brainwash by the league, but her favorite time was training with weapons.

“Pick up your sword, Artemis”

They were alone in a room, surrounded by candles and torches. Artemis looked at the recurve sword at her hand, it was so heavy. Clean as a mirror, it was so sharp it could slice a piece of paper. She had seen that sword almost every day since she was there, but it still amazed her. The grip was perfect in her hand.

Nyssa didn’t gave her more time to admire her weapon and attacked her, but Artemis mind was not in fighting mode. After bad sword fighting and a lot of sparkles flying from Artemis sword, Nyssa had enough.

“Stop” for the first time, Nyssa took her hood and her face mask down “Is there something wrong? I could had you kill in a single attack.”

Artemis didn’t say anything, only looked down. Yes, she was ashamed, she wasn´t herself today and was really off guard. She looked up, her eyes getting red and swallow. She was just about to cry. When Nyssa caught Artemis glare, she panicked. The girl was crying. She never saw anyone cry, in her world that wasn’t allowed. She didn´t know how to react.

“Are you hurt?”

Artemis swipe her nose to her sleeve and shook her head negativity.

“You can talk to me, child. I won’t bite.

Artemis bite her lip. She wanted to talk but at the same time she didn’t want to look weak at the eyes of her teacher. So much was going on in her mind. She missed her mother, she missed her sister, she blamed them for leaving her alone with her father who didn’t care about her and abandoned her in the middle of someplace in Asia. She never had a normal childhood, but she felt exhausted. She felt unwanted. Maybe her father was right, she was pathetic and a loser. She was wanted to quit.

“I’m tired. I miss my mother and my sister. How could they abandoned me with my father? How didn’t my sister take me with her?”

Nyssa understood the loneliness her little protégé was feeling. She also felt it when she was young. She closed her eyes and push her cursed memories away. Feeling warm-hearted by the way the girl was feeling, Nyssa lower her sword and placed a compassionated hand on Artemis’s shoulder.

“You and I are much alike. I was about your age when I started my training. My mother is dead and my sister is as abusing as my father. I always felt alone and my training was my way to never let anyone hurt me again.”

“You have a sister?” Big watery grey eyes looked hopefully straight into Nyssa’s brown ones.

“Thalia.” said Nyssa with a disgusting face “I hope you’ll never have the pleasure to meet her. She’s on a mission at this moment.”

She examine the little girl and smile. Two outcasts just trying to prove themselves to their fathers. The last time Nyssa felt loved was in her mother’s embrace. Her mother was the most beautiful woman in the world, her smile was the warmest memory of her childhood. Her mother always knew what to say and how to make her feel better. How she missed her. Nyssa understood Artemis’s pain. Her mother used to give Nyssa something when she was upset, maybe it would ease Artemis’s pain.

Nyssa guided Artemis out of the training room and leaded her to her chambers. Nyssa’s room wasn’t like any other on the League. Artemis stood by the door, admiring the room. Decorated with pink and red fabric, it showed how feminine and deadly Nyssa could be. The big, carved wood four posted bed was placed on the wall opposite to the door. Velvet and silk curtains were hanging from the bed tester. Next to the door was a closet and a fireplace. The balcony overlooked a breathtaking view of Nanda Parbat. Nyssa guided her to the inside and closed the door, telling her to sit on the pillows surrounding a small table in front of the fireplace. Nyssa opened her closet door and grabbed a trunk, which was full of weapons. Knocking on the bottom of the trunk, revealing a hidden bottom, Nyssa took two small wraps. Giving one to Artemis, Nyssa sat next to her.

“Chocolate?” The girl lips curled into a big smile, as she uncover the wrap, revealing what was inside. “I thought outside food was forbidden in the League”

“Well, after many years of stealing food and being discovered by my father, I learned to hide it better. Enjoy.”

Artemis smiled and ate the candy. They didn’t talk, just stood there, watching the fire burn. Then, Artemis did something that made Nyssa freeze. She layer her head on Nyssa’s lap and fall asleep. Nyssa stood still. It happened so fast, she couldn’t react. It was the first time someone came this close to her. Everyone in the League was afraid of her and she liked it that way, but that little girl… She was starting to make her way to Nyssa’s heart. She could see so much of herself in Artemis. She was starting to feel the need to protect that child, she didn’t want her to feel like she was alone in the world. For now on, Nyssa would be there for Artemis, always, whatever it took. She smiled and caress Artemis’s blond hair. She looked so peaceful.

“Don’t worry, little one, I’ll be here”

Nyssa carried Artemis to the bed. She was still in her little assassins clothes. Little assassin. Nyssa grinned with that thought. Artemis drowsy hold to Nyssa’s arm as she pull the covers to tuck them both. Well, damage was done. Artemis had really made her way to melt Nyssa’s cold heart. Shaking her head in disbelieve, Nyssa lay down next to Artemis, caressing her hair and singing a lullaby her mother used to sing.

 

                                                                           “”””””

 

When Artemis was thirteen she was one of the best assassins in the League. There wasn’t a mission she could finish. She was relentless. In four years her father had never come to visit her, their paths didn’t cross once. Her mother was still in prison and her sister… Well, she hadn’t hear from Jane since the day she ran. But, against all odds, she was happy in the League. Ra’s was proud of her achievements and her journey. His enemies underestimate Artemis because she was just a child, but she would take advantage of their mistake and kill them without blink. She pushed her limits to the extreme, training every day, getting better and stronger. She and Nyssa had been growing closer. Nyssa was cold and strict to Artemis as she was with all of her trainees, but when they were alone, Nyssa was the most caring and loving person Artemis knew.

Nyssa arrived from a yearlong mission on October and went directly to her father’s throne room. They screamed and Nyssa left the room and locked herself in hers. Artemis started hearing rumors in the league that Nyssa was disobeying Ra’s. If these were true, Nyssa, being the heir to the demon or not, would be in trouble. She waited for days and Nyssa didn’t leave the room or call for her. Artemis would wonder outside Nyssa’s balcony and tried to take a pick. She was preoccupied. When she finally heard from Nyssa, Artemis ran to her teacher room and knocked on the door.

Nyssa was sitting on the bedside, observing a blonde woman, sleeping. Laying her eyes on Artemis, Nyssa rose and walked to the girl, hugging her and gently placing a kiss on the top of her head.

“Hello, little one. Look how much you have grown. How have you been?”

Artemis took a step back and looked on Nyssa’s almond brown eyes with a grin on her face.

“That’s what happens when you don’t see someone in over a year. They grow.”

Nyssa’s calming and relaxed expression was now a not amused face. She exhaled and put a hand to her face in disbelieve but trying to stay calm.

“I don’t appreciate that tone of voice, Artemis. You know I couldn’t take you with me”

Artemis crossed her arms above her chest, wrinkled her nose and clap her feet in the floor. She was furious when Nyssa forbid her to go on the mission and didn’t hide her nuisance.

Nyssa breathed loudly, rolling her eyes. Artemis always talked back when she was a child, but in the last two years, all she knew was punting and grumbling and give sarcastic answers.

“I’ve come to despise this rebellious attitude of yours. I’ve brought you some chocolate, in that brings you to your senses.”

Artemis grinned, Nyssa knew her so well. Nyssa smiled and hugged the girl again.

“Oh, how have I missed you!”

“Suffocating here!” Artemis exaggerated a long breath. Nyssa hit Artemis arm, making her giggle. “So, why is there a dead girl in your bed?”

“Artemis, be respectful. Her name is Sara, I found her starving and weak in Lian Yu. She was just waiting for her death, I couldn’t leave her behind.” Nyssa’s voice tremble saying the last sentence.

Artemis approach the sleeping woman. She was really thin with her face full of scratches, sunburn and bruises. She looked like she had difficulty in breathing. Artemis looked back at Nyssa.

“So… She’s the reason your father is so furious”

Nyssa nod her head and Artemis took a deep breath

“What do you need me to do?”

Nyssa smile. She knew Artemis will always be by her side.

In the next months, Artemis would bring food to Nyssa and Sara, who was still too weak to be awake for more than a few hours. She didn’t say a word since she had been brought to Nanda Parbat, but that didn’t dissuade Nyssa who stood by her bedside, feeding her, talking to her, both in English and Arabic and reading her stories until Sara fell asleep again.

Artemis didn’t come too close to them. She would bring them food, waited by the door, arms crossed against her chest, until they were finish and then remove herself from the room. This woman would only bring trouble to Nyssa.

Artemis hated when she was right. Nyssa started to neglect her work, she didn’t went on missions anymore, she would just stay in her room.

 

Every few months Ra’s Al Ghul would perform a ceremony where he would bath in the waters of the Lazarus Pit and demonstrate his power to his followers.  Artemis was in formation with her colleagues, when she saw them, Sara holding Nyssa’s arm for support as they walked through the room. All Artemis could think is that Nyssa had lost her mind, her father wouldn’t forgive such disrespect.

Ra’s stood by the Lazarus Pitt, two assassins pierced his abdomen with swords. He removed the swords and stepped into the Pitt, submerging himself for minutes and them rising, unharmed and radiating power. Everybody stood still, in silence. Them, a laugh echo in the room.

Sara saw how powerful Ra’s Al Ghul was and she laught. Artemis feared for the woman. She would be dead for that and Nyssa just stood there, smiling. Ra’s ordered everyone to leave, except the two of them. Artemis looked at Nyssa, she didn’t want to leave, but Nyssa caught her eye and nodded, telling her to go, that she’ll be okay. Against all that her senses were telling her, Artemis forced herself to turn around and left.

She still couldn’t believe how irresponsible Nyssa was being. She was the one who taught her to not be led by feelings, that it would always end in disaster and pain. Love is weakness.

Artemis was training when the two women approach her. Nyssa looked at Artemis with proud in her eyes.

“Artemis, come here!”

“Yes, Heir to the Demon” Artemis replied, in Arabic, kneeling before Nyssa.

“She speaks!” Sara spoke loudly, in English, laughing as she looked at Artemis.

Nyssa chuckled.

“Yes, she does more than just stare. Rise and reveal yourself, little one.”

Artemis stood up and removed her hood and face mask, looking at Sara. Her blonde hair and blue eyes were more vivid than ever, she looked more healthy and normal.

“She’s cute”

This statement took Artemis by surprise. She looked to the grown immediately, feeling the heat at her cheeks.

“Oh! You made her blush. I never saw you blush before, Artemis”

Artemis looked at Nyssa, annoyed. She hated being caught by surprise and she hated felling embarrassed even more. Nyssa stop smiling and cleaned her throat.

“Artemis, Sara swore her allegiance to the League. She’s now Ta-er al-Safar.”

Artemis smiled and extend her hand to Sara.

“Welcome.”

Sara smiled and shook her hand. Artemis looked at Nyssa who was smiling again.

“Are you okay?”

“I think I’ll be little one”

“That’s all I need to hear”

 

                                                                           “””””””””

 

“Why isn’t it ever a simple mission? Why do they have to have so many guards? Especially with whips?” said Artemis as she knocked the last guard down. Sara, Nyssa and she were in Mexico, they had just killed a carter most influential members, when the guards enter the room with guns and whips. She cleaned her katana and sheathed her blade.

“Whips aren’t all that bad” Sara smiled as she saved her bo staff in her suit.

“What are you talking about? I don’t think I would like to be tortured with whips anytime”

Sara laughed loudly and gave Artemis a pat on the shoulder.

“We’ll talk in a few years…”

Artemis stood confused as she admire Sara. The blonde was always making comments Artemis didn’t understood completely.

“Beloved,” Nyssa approach them and removed her face mask “Can you please keep those things for yourself? She’s too young”

“She’s fifteen! She has to learn someday. Better from us than from somebody else”

Sara put her hands up in defeat, emphasizing the word _someone_. Nyssa felt a tremble of aversion through her body, making Sara smile.

“Don’t” she warned Sara, kissing the top of her nose “She’s too young”

“You can’t protect her forever, Nyssa” Sara just couldn’t stop grinning. She loved how protective Nyssa could be of Artemis, especially in the S-E-X subject. 

“Watch me try”

“You know I am right here and that I hate you both” Artemis stood by the window, arms crossed against her chest with a raised brow. Sara walked to her and embraced her into a hug, ruffling Artemis’s hair. “You guys are assholes”

“Language!” Nyssa raised her finger in warning. Artemis just rolled her eyes.

“My little tigress, making me proud by talking back to momma Nyssa” Sara clean a fake tear from her eye.

“You” Artemis poke Sara’s arm “Are the one I hate the most”

With a graceful backflip, Artemis flew from the window and landed smoothly on the floor below. Shaking the adrenaline from the jump out of her body, Artemis walked out of the house.

“Do you think we upset her?” Sara looked concerned but Nyssa smiled softly.

“It’s hard on her because the only view of the real world for us to see is when we are out on missions. You grew up in society, we grew up in a mountain, training to be assassins. I know she wishes to be a normal girl sometimes.”

“We could, you know, take her out to meet the world. I could show you both. We could start today. We finish the mission early, let’s go out and eat some Mexican food, let’s buy tequila and get drunk.”

“She’s fifteen, Sara! I don’t want her to get drunk.”

Sara shook her head and smile softly.

“Nyssa, you need to stop protecting Artemis, she needs to make mistakes and learn from those mistakes. That’s how she will build character.”

Nyssa looked down on the girl waiting for them in the street and smiled. Sara was right, Artemis was young, she had no ties to the league, she could just leave and live a normal live, away from all the pain and sacrifice. If Nyssa continue to shelter Artemis, it would be too late for Artemis to adapt to the real world. Nyssa knew this, but the thought of Artemis leaving her made Nyssa’s heart shiver.

“You are right, habibi. But let’s start with Mexican food, then we could evolve to drinking and partying.”

“Yes!! Artemis will be so happy when I tell her” Sara celebrate with a small dance and jumped through the window, running to the girl. Nyssa followed after.

“Hey, kid, we are going out in the city!” Sara jump happily as she arrived near Artemis, who stood up and looked confused. Normally they would finish their mission and go straight to the airport. Nyssa caught up with them and shrug, smiling at the two favorite people. Artemis laugh as Sara did a small happy dance. The older blonde put her arms around Artemis shoulder as they descend the street, talking about the things they could do that night.

Their first stop was a small mall, they needed normal clothes so they could blend in. Some pair of jeans and a t-shirt was just what they needed. Nyssa was reluctant but Sara’s sweet eyes and playful comments were more than enough to convince her. Artemis was really please with her plain white t-shirt, blue jeans and black converse. They made her feel normal. She walked not fair behind the two women, watching the way Sara’s fingers would rush lightly against Nyssa’s hand and she couldn’t help to feel a little jealous. Would she ever find someone as good for her as Sara was to Nyssa? Yes, Nyssa could be a little overwhelmed sometimes but Sara was able to see through that layers of the cold hearted heir of the Demon and appreciate the woman Nyssa was.

They stopped in front of a leather store, Sara made her best puppy’s eyes and Artemis knew Nyssa was in trouble.

“Beloved, what are you doing?”

Sara pout even more than before and Artemis busted out laughing. Nyssa took a step back and looked between the two of them. Her jaw opened and she tried to composed herself, but before she could speak, Sara had grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the store. After seeing Sara wearing a leather jacket, Nyssa swallowed dry. Yes, she definitely needed to buy that jacket to her lover. Artemis stared at the two of them with fondness. She was starting to like this after mission.

After their traditional Mexican dinner, Sara took them to a small bar, in the center of the town. People were dancing and drinking, having fun. She looked at Nyssa and Artemis as they absorbed everything around them. Nyssa didn’t really looked pleased, but Artemis had a huge grin across her face and Sara smiled fondly to the girl and grabbed her hand, taking her to the dance floor.

“Sara, no, I don’t know how to dance” Artemis stopped Sara and release herself from the older blonde’s embrace. Her cheeks were red as she looked at the floor.

“Well, guess you’ll learn”

Sara started by making the chicken dance around Artemis, them the scuba diver, the pointed finger. Artemis giggled making the woman dance with even more strange and funny steps. She knew this was Sara’s way to make her at ease and it was working, after a while Artemis feet started to beat at the rhythm of the music and she find herself not caring if other people were looking and started to mimic Sara’s steps and adding some of her one. After a while she felt like she was dancing, Sara taught her some basic moves, but told her to relax and listening to the beat and let her body to the rest, just like fighting. She lost herself in the crown and after a while she looked at her partners. Nyssa and Sara were kind of dancing. Well, Sara was dancing and Nyssa was holding Sara’s hand, but didn’t move. Sara would spin on Nyssa’s arms and the brunette just stood there, looking annoyed, but Artemis could see Nyssa’s lips form a small grin.

“You alright, baby girl?” Sara grabbed Artemis arm and pull her close, one arm around her shoulder in a protective way. That made Artemis tense in Sara’s embrace, but the older girl shook her a little bit and Artemis relaxed. “Come, one last thing before we go home”

Sara went to the bartender and left Artemis with Nyssa who was seated at a table by the end of the bar. Nyssa looked pissed and Artemis couldn’t help but to feel guilt. Did she did something wrong. She took a seat in front of Nyssa and stared at the grown, looking humiliated. Maybe her dance moves were something to keep to herself from now on. After a while Sara appear next to Nyssa with a bottle in her hand, some lemons and salt. Sensing the tension on the table she elbowed Nyssa, who only looked away. Artemis saw Nyssa’s hand closed so tough that her knuckles were turning white and the veins in the back of her hands were starting to grow. Sara exhaled loudly.

“Well, let’s take the big elephant of the room. Artemis, Nyssa is upset because some men were looking at you in an inappropriate way, so she’s mad and says it’s my fault.” Artemis mouth formed an O and her cheeks were bright red. “Don’t blush, Artie, you did nothing wrong. Yes, you are an incredible beautiful teenager, but that’s what you are, a teenager and they shouldn’t be looking at you the way they were. I want you to feel good about yourself. No woman should have to suffer at the hand of men. I want you to promise me that you’ll remember that, okay? I only took you away from the dance floor because Nyssa was about to murder the men and then we’ll be wanted by the Mexican police more than we are already.” Artemis shook her head. “Good, now that Nyssa is mad at me, and refuses to talk to me, I am allowed to teach how to drink a tequila shot”

Nyssa was about to argue but Sara raised her hand making her stop and lean back in her seat. “So, Artie, this is tequila.” Sara pour the drink in two small glasses. “To drink it you need to put salt in your hand” Sara closed her hand in a fist and pour salt on the space between her thumb and index finger. Artemis mimicked her gesture. “Ok, now you like the salt, drink the shot and them you suck the lime slice. Got it?” Artemis was reluctant, but she would never back out of a challenge, so she nodded and smiled to Sara. “Ok, let’s do it”

It was all so fast, after sucking the lime, Artemis felt her eyes begging to water and shook off her body, as the liquid burned her throat and the need to choke grew. Sara threw her head back laughing and Artemis saw the corners of Nyssa’s lips curl.

“This is awful”

“You’ll learn to like it, believe me”

Sara caress Artemis cheek across the table, poking her index finger in it, just like her big sister used to do it to her.

“You are annoying.”

“You love me anyway, Artemis” Sara had a huge grin on her face.

“Keep telling yourself that”

“”””””””””

 

“No, no and no. I should talk to my father about this! I don’t want you near that man!”

Nyssa walked furious around the room, cursing in Arabic. Sara was seated on Nyssa’s bed, worry filling her face, but she didn’t said a word. Artemis stood there, looking at Nyssa.

“Nyssa, please, I need to do this”

“Artemis, no!”

Nyssa stopped in front of her. She pointed her index finger to Artemis face. Her jaw was locked and Artemis could see her breath. Artemis closed her fists, shaking. She was tired of Nyssa treating her like a baby. She was an assassin and now Ra’s told her that, after all this years, her father needed her assistance. How could she refuse? That was the reason she was in the League in the first place. She could go back to Gotham and see her mother and maybe her sister was there, waiting for her. She wouldn’t allow Nyssa to spoil this for her.

“Look, I don’t want to fight you, I already made my mind. I’ll leave tonight, I just came to say goodbye.”

“I forbid you to leave!”

Nyssa was almost a foot taller than Artemis, but that didn’t stop Artemis to look her in the eyes. When the words left her mouth, she was already sorry for saying them.

“Can you stop behaving like you are my mother? I already have one at home!”

Nyssa stepped back when she heard Artemis words. Instinctively, she placed a hand across her heart, her mouth open. She started feeling something burn in her throat, making it impossible to swallow. Her eyes stared to water and she looked away from Artemis.

“Fine, do whatever you want.”

“Nyssa, I…“ Artemis tried to apologize, but Nyssa raised her arm making Artemis stop, turning her back to the younger girl and walking to the balcony.  Artemis looked at Sara, who was making that pout with her lips, like she does every time something upsets her. Artemis felt bad about what just happened and opened her arms, defeated. Sara smiled sadly and walked to the girl. She stood close and kissed Artemis’s forehead.

“I didn’t want to say that.”

“I know, baby” Sara placed her hands on Artemis’s arms. “I’ll talk to Nyssa. You do what you think it’s better. She’s like that because she cares a lot about you, but none of us should tell you what to do with your life. You need to follow your heart, okay? We will be here, waiting for you.

Sara put a strand of hair behind Artemis ear and cleaned a falling tear on the girl’s face with her thumb.

“Go get them, tiger!”

They hugged before Artemis picked up her backpack and left. She looked one last time to the balcony but Nyssa was still with her back turned on them. Artemis lower her head and closed the door as she left.

Nyssa heard the door close and tears start to run through her eyes. She felt Sara placing her lovely arms around her waist and pulling her close.

“I apologize, beloved, but I don’t feel like talking”

“I wasn’t planning on talking.”

They stood still for a while, looking at Nanda Parbat’s mountains. Sara felt Nyssa relaxed on their embrace.

“She’ll be alright, won’t she?”

“Of course! Her teacher was excellent!”

Nyssa smiled and turn to face Sara, placing her hands on the blonde’s waist.

“I would be lost without you.”

In their few years together, Sara was always the anchor that keep Nyssa’s ship from sinking with too much unreleased feelings. It was funny because most of the times, Nyssa was the one calming and controlling an over motivated Sara, but when it comes to show emotions, Sara could read Nyssa so easily and made it so simple to just be normal, to see both sides of things.

“Tell me about it! When I enlisted the League, I never thought I would be raising a teenager ninja assassin with you”

Nyssa laughed and kissed Sara deeply, with all her heart.

 

Artemis stopped at the sidewalk in front of her childhood home. The stairs that lead to the door were replaced by a ramp. It could only mean one thing: her mother was already home. Artemis heart was racing and she couldn’t make herself move forward and knock on that damn door. Damn! Six years on the League training to remain calm under any situation and now, just by the thought of knocking on her door, her palms were sweaty and her knees felt like jelly. Way to go, Artemis. Well, cursing herself wouldn’t help her. Taking some deep breaths, she forced her feet to move and when she reached the door, she knocked three times. The door opened, revealing a woman with short black hair. Artemis’s heart stopped as she enter the house and let her arms fall around her mother, who holds her tight, speaking reassuring words at her ear.

“Look how beautiful you look, Artemis!”

Artemis stepped back and let her mother take a good look at her. Paula looked at her daughter with fondness. Artemis was a perfect mist between her father and herself. Tall, lean and athletic with blonde hair, olive skin and those beautiful gray eyes. They sat on the dinner table, the silence that had settle was not an awkward one, but instead, it let Artemis feel peaceful and at home. At least until her father arrived. Lawrence Crock wasn’t a man who could show his feelings. When Artemis was little, she could see love between her parents, but after the accident that took her mother the use of her legs, Lawrence built even more walls around him, drifting away his daughters.

 “Paula, Artemis” He nodded in their direction, greeting them. Artemis stood up, Lawrence looked at her and sat at the end of the table where they were eating their dinner.

“Sit, Artemis”, her mother didn’t lift her gaze from her food, but her voice was steady and commanding.

 

 

 

 The next time Nyssa and Sara saw Artemis it was more than a year later after the girl left Nanda Parbat.

 Nyssa and Sara escorted her father to a reunion on the quarters of some call Injustice Society. If Nyssa stand correct, this guys were some bad guys who wanted to offer a place in the council to her father, so they could use his army. When they reach a round table in the center of a room, Nyssa recognized some of the faces, but she tensed up when she looked eyes with Sportmaster. Behind him was a female, blonde hair and a mask on her face that reminded Nyssa of a cat of some sort. Nyssa would always recognized that figure. As if the person could read her mind, Nyssa saw the girl’s lips curl and her head bow a little.

The meeting was long but Nyssa couldn’t stop staring at Artemis. She looked all grown up. Their last encounter was just not the best and Nyssa felt they needed to talk with the girl, to see if they were in good terms. But the truth is that she missed Artemis... A lot. When the meeting ended, some of the people were dismissed, including Artemis. Nyssa was anxious to follow, but Sara stopped her. Ra’s had yet to dismiss them. Nyssa saw in Sara’s eyes the same need to go after Artemis before she could disappear. Time was passing with difficulty and when Ra’s told them to wait outside before negotiating some terms, the two women sprinted out of the door that lead to an alley between two buildings. There were two figures kissing in the dark and when they hear the women approaching, they separate. As the light from a nearby street lamp illuminated them, the young couple grew red in embarrassment. Nyssa stood still as she recognized Artemis kissing a boy that looked like he was made of ice and when his cheek started to let of some steam, she was sure. She heard Sara chuckled beside her and sent her some killing gazes, making her stop and putting her hands up in defeat.

“You better go, Icicle. I’ll see you around” Artemis placed a gentle hand on the boys arm before kissing his cheek.

“Be careful, Tigress” The boy stepped back, looked at the two women and nodded, before running on the opposite direction.

“Well, took you long enough.” Artemis stood against the wall of the building as the two women approach her. Sara had a grin on her face, she stopped close to Artemis and cross her arms, against her chest.

“Tigress, huh?”

“Well” Artemis shrug as she closed the space between her and the older blonde “Someone was always calling me tiger related names so I thought it was appropriated”

She mimic the smile on the blonde’s face as she let herself get hugged by Sara, who kissed the top of Artemis’s head and balanced in her feet while hugging her.

“I’ve missed you, baby girl” They took a step back and Sara cupped Artemis face with her hands, caressing her cheeks. The look on Sara’s face was one of proud and love, making Artemis blush. They broke their gaze when they hear Nyssa cough. Artemis let go of Sara and looked embarrassed at the floor, putting a length of hair behind her ear and awkwardly kicking something on the floor. She looked at Nyssa who was perfectly indifference and sighed. She was so nervous about re-encountering Nyssa. When she saw her in that room, she could feel butterflies in her stomach, her hand slightly shaking. She didn’t know how to react, she was afraid, so she did what she knew best. She bow before her master. But before her knees hit the ground, Nyssa ran to her and hugged her.

“Don’t you dare” Nyssa said as she placed her arms around the girl. “I’m not here as your teacher, but as your friend, Artemis. I’ve missed you so much.”

 “I’ve missed you too, Nyssa.” All Artemis fears disappear with that hug. Happy tears were now in her eyes. Nyssa pulled back and started kissing the tears on the girls eyes

 “Don’t cry, little one. We are were now.” She rocked Artemis in her hug, shushing her. “I’m sorry for the way I acted when you left. I wasn’t expecting. I should have known you were capable to take care of yourself. Please come back with us.”

Artemis took a step back and looked at Nyssa’s eyes. She shook her head, smile and closing the space between them and resting her head on Nyssa’s chest.

“It’s only been a year.”

“It’s been too long.” Sara came close to them and caressed Artemis cheek with her thumb. “I’m with Nyssa on this one.” She put her arms around Nyssa’s waist and kissed her jaw. Artemis took a long breath before speaking.

“I guess I missed you guys too... and the league.” Nyssa could feel Artemis grin against her shoulder.

“You guess, slick?” Sara hugged Nyssa tighter.

 “Yeah... I just need to stop at home and tell my mom.”

“Will she be okay with you going?”

“She knows I’m not happy here and she wants what’s best for me. She’ll understand.” Nyssa kissed the top of Artemis head before taking a step back. She couldn’t hide it, she was more than happy, she was thrilled.

“Okay, let’s go.” Sara pulled them toward the street but Nyssa stopped.

“Who was that boy you were a little intimate with?” Artemis cheek blushed heavily and she stared at the floor, cleaning her throat before speaking.

“That’s my boyfriend, Cameron.”

Nyssa’s chest began to rise and fall faster, but before she could say something that she would regret, Sara cut her, lighting the mood.

“He looked like a block of ice!” Wrinkling her nose and making Artemis smile and relax.

“Yeah... maybe he could visit the league, now that Ra’s is with the Society...” She could only hope at this point that her friend didn’t go after the boy and kill him because he locked lips with her. She loved the way they were so protective around her, but sometimes it was a little too much.

“No, never, I’ll kill that boy if he steps foot in Nanda Parbat!” Hearing this, most people would thought it was a joke, but Artemis knew Nyssa never joked and this was a very serious threat. Sara narrow her eyes to Nyssa and placed a hand across Artemis shoulders, making her turn her back at Nyssa and walk to the street.

 “We will talk about that.” She winked at Artemis.

Nyssa felt defeated. Those two blondes will be the end of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to update :/ finals are here and it's a pain in the ass 
> 
> If you would like to make questions or talk to me, go find me at : [http://categolden.tumblr.com/](url)


End file.
